


A New Start

by lyublyu_95



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem/yuugi, Blindshipping, Duel Monsters, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Relationship(s), king of games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyublyu_95/pseuds/lyublyu_95
Summary: What if the final episode ended differently? What if Atem asked Yuugi to come with him to the Spirit World?___________________“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. You are a part of me. Without you I’m incompletely.” Yuugi lowered his head, hiding his face from Atem.“Come with me…” Atem whispered.





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is the way I wanted the series to end XD

“Alright, Silent Magician, attack his life points directly!” Yuugi shouted, tears rolling down his face as he watched his Silent Magician levitated higher in the air, aiming his magical staff at the Pharaoh. Casting a final spell, the Silent Magician attacked Atem with a blinding orb of magical energy, draining him of all his life points. 

When the attack was compete, the field was cleared, all the monsters disappearing and returning to their cards. After the luminous light faded, Atem was left standing in the middle of the arena, his eyes locked on Yuugi. 

“No,” Yuugi cried as he fell to his hands and knees, staring down at his tears that dripped down his face and landed on the ground beneath him. 

"Congratulations! Well done.” Atem proudly smiled as he walked across the room and approached Yuugi. The young man gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his emotions and fight through his tears. Atem’s smiled faded slightly as he kneeled down next to his partner. “Yuugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory…for us both." The pharaoh paced a comforting hand on Yuugi’s shoulder. 

"I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this Duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away...for good."

"No, you have opened the door for me! Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again.” Atem explained softly as he helped his other half to his feet, placing a hand on each one of Yuugi’s shoulders. 

“Mou Hitori No Boku,” Yuugi whispered, “I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. You are a part of me. Without you I’m incompletely.” Yuugi lowered his head, hiding his face from Atem. 

“Aibou,” Atem placed his thumb and index finger under Yuugi’s chin, making the young man tilt his head up. The Pharaoh sighed softly as he looked into Yuugi’s large lavender colored eyes. Leaning forward, Atem gently pressed their foreheads together. For the first time in years, he could no longer see into Yuugi’s mind or read his thoughts. But yet, he still understood what his partner was feeling because he felt the same way. “Come with me…” 

“Come with you?” Yuugi repeated, his voice barely a whisper. “But, partner, what about our friends and Grandpa? They need me.” They both turned and looked at everyone that was there to support them. 

“The choice is yours, Yuugi,” Atem nodded, “Goodbye, my dearest Aibou, I will miss you.” He forced himself to pull away from Yuugi. Whimpering from the loss of contact, Yuugi quickly reached out and grabbed Atem by the hand. Before he could say anything, Solomon Muto walked over to them. 

“You don’t have to say goodbye to him, Yuugi,” he told his grandson. “This could be a brand new start for the two of you. You belong together, you need each other.” 

“Grandpa, I can’t just leave you.” Yuugi shook his head, frowning as he squeezed his partner’s hand. 

“As long as you are happy, so am I.” Grandpa nodded knowingly. Yuugi smiled bright as he pulled the old man in for a hug. Looking up over Solomon’s shoulder, Yuugi saw his friends standing around them. 

“Guys, I d-”

“You don’t have to say anything, Yug!” Joey quickly jumped in, cutting Yuugi off. “We want what’s best for you and the Pharaoh; and if that means you going with him back to Ancient Egypt, so be it!” Joey grabbed his tiny friend and put him in a headlock. “I’m sure going to miss that crazy hair of yours!” 

“I’ll miss you too, Joey!” Yuugi laughed as he pulled himself free from Joey’s hold and playfully punched his best friend in the arm.

“Take it easy, boys,” Téa laughed, patting Yuugi’s head gently. “I hate the team is breaking up, but I am so happy for the two of you.” 

“Thank you, Téa.” Yuugi and Atem said in unison. 

“Hey Atem!” Tristan pointed a finger at the Pharaoh, who was standing next to Yuugi. “You better take good care of our little buddy!” He smiled. Atem gave Tristan a kind smile and nodded. 

“Of course, Tristan. He will be treated as if he was the Pharaoh himself,” Atem placed his arm around his partner’s shoulders. Yuugi leaned against the pharaoh, looking up at him with tender eyes. “Yuugi and I will always be with you, my friends. Let our legacy live on through you, duel with honor and faith.”

“And never stop believing in the Heart of the Cards!” Yuugi added. Everyone smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Yuugi, it’s time,” Atem happily offered his hand to his other half. Yuugi gently took Atem’s hand within his own. It was time for King Atem to return to the Spirit World, and he would be bringing his partner with him. They walked together to the center of the temple, standing hand-in-hand in front of the Eye of Wdjat. The Eye of Wdjat awakened and started to glow. Yuugi moved closer to the Pharaoh and held his hand tightly. 

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon, my name is ATEM!" The Pharaoh roared, his voice full of power and strength. The Eye of Wdjat opened, revealing the door to the Spirit World. Yuugi watched as Atem’s clothes slowly changed, his modern day clothes fading and turning into his Pharaoh outfit, the jacket around his shoulders turning into his cape. His beautiful crown appeared on his head and his jewelry formed around his arms, legs, and neck. It felt good to be back in his own clothes. 

The Pharaoh turned and winked at Yuugi. The smaller man leaped forward with an excited squeal, crashing into Atem, burying his head against the pharaoh’s chest. Atem chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around his partner, hugging him tightly. 

“Are you ready, Aibou?” The king of Egypt asked as he closed his eyes, resting his chin onto on Yuugi’s head. Taking a deep breath, Yuugi nodded against Atem’s chest before pulling away. 

““I’m ready, Mou Hitori No Boku,” Yuugi whispered as he looked up into his partner’s eyes. “Let’s go home.” Together they walked through the door to the Spirit World, disappearing into the bright light.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr : [Habib-Alby](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/habib-alby)


End file.
